Return to Me
by Athena mou
Summary: It's spring of 1914 and destiny has once again brought Agnes Towler and Henri Leclair together at Selfridge's. It's been five years since last they saw each other. Life has put its mark on both of them. How will they react to once again working together, as their lives once again entwine? Part II of Henri Leclair's Legacy. *** Ch 5 rated MATURE.
1. A Changed Man

**Return to Me**

Part Two of _**Henri**_ _**Leclair's Legacy**_

**_Chapter 1 – A Changed Man _**

London, spring of 1914

Agnes Towler stood for a moment at the entrance of Selfridge's. Glancing around, she took in the counters and the employees, noticing how many things still seemed familiar. Before anyone would recognize her, she headed for the elevators.

"Mr. Selfridge's office, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

The young elevator operator was new. Agnes did not recognize her. She smiled at her and the girl returned it.

~ O ~

Henri looked up at the sound of familiar laughter and felt a chill down his back. A moment later he spotted her. Had it not been for her laughter, he might not have recognized her. Agnes Towler had done a lot of growing up since last he saw her.

"Mr. Leclair! Look who's returned to us from the magnificence of Paris!"

Henri wanted to roll his eyes at Harry Selfridge's over enthusiastic outburst. Instead he focused on Agnes, meeting her eyes as he smiled at her.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Miss Towler. It is still _Miss_ Towler, correct?"

"Yes it is." She held out her hand to him and he shook it briefly. "It's lovely to see you too, Mr. Leclair. It appears that I'll be working with you once again."

"Oh?"

"Miss Towler is the new Head of Display that I told you about. I'm sorry, old friend; I just didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"Of course." Henri gritted his teeth, trying hard not to shout obscenities at the chief for withholding such important information. Of course, Harry Selfridge knew nothing about the past history between the two of them.

"Well, Miss Towler, I will leave you in Mr. Leclair's capable hands."

"Thank you, Mr. Selfridge. It's good to be home."

"Well said, Miss Towler." With a last flashing grin at them, he turned and left.

"So, Mr. Leclair…"

"Agnes, please…"

She turned and her steely gaze cut him off mid sentence.

"Mr. Leclair, I would appreciate if we could remain professional while at work."

He nodded in understanding. "Of course, Miss Towler." He gestured towards the design studio. "This way please."

~ O ~

Agnes put her pen down and leaned back. She nodded slowly as she contemplated the drawing she had just completed.

"I like it."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you. I took a few drawing classes in Paris and now I find it just as easy to sketch design ideas as working with actual materials here in the studio. Much faster too."

"I agree." A memory of her sitting close to him at this very desk years prior while he drew a lily of the valley flashed in front of his eyes. He smiled, fondly remembering how innocent she had been back then – his _ingénue_.

"Well, it's getting late. I should get going."

"Miss Towler… Agnes?" He gently touched her arm as she turned away. "Have dinner with me?"

"I can't, Henri."

"Why? Do you despise me so for what I did, that we aren't even friends anymore?"

She took his hand and smiled at him. "You didn't let me finish. I have a prior engagement tonight. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. "Thank you."

"Good night, Henri."

~ O ~

Henri had taken her to the same little restaurant that they had been to on their first time out together. Agnes commented on it, and he smiled, delighted at how she seemed to approve of it.

"I have fond memories from being here with you."

"It was a long time ago, Henri."

"Five years is not all that long."

"Things have changed. I've changed."

He nodded and watched her sip her wine. "You look stunning, Agnes. I like the hair."

"Thank you. It's much easier to manage and I quite like it myself." She tilted her head and watched him for a moment. Fiddling with her wine glass, she asked the question that burned on her tongue. "Did Valerie come back with you?"

"No."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows inched up. "She's still in New York then?"

"No." He sighed and looked out the window. "She's dead."

"Oh God. Henri, I'm so very sorry."

He looked down at their hands on the table at the feeling of her hand clutching his. Nodding slowly, he accepted her apology. To his surprise she continued.

"How? You don't have to tell me…"

"She was on the Titanic."

Agnes closed her eyes and her fingers tightened around his. "How terrible. I'm so sorry I brought it up. You must miss her something awful."

"I do. Valerie and I had known each other for a very long time. We were good friends, long before we became anything else."

"I know."

"She was not with me anymore…"

Agnes' eyes widened a little at his confession. "I see. Look, Henri, you don't owe me any explanations. You were very straightforward and open with me from the start about her. Granted, you broke my heart when you left, but… well, I suppose everything worked out somehow."

"Agnes, I had to." He turned his hand and held her smaller one, gently stroking her fingers. "You were so young. I could tell that you were getting attached. What would've been next for us? Marriage? Perhaps. Then your career would've been over before it even started. I couldn't do that to you."

"So you made the decision for me." Agnes pulled her hand free. "I know I was young, but you could've treated me as a grownup, Henri… as an equal. Instead you treated me like a little girl who didn't know what was best for her."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. How do you even know that I would've accepted you?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I suppose I don't." She made a face at him and silently sipped her wine. "Is there someone special?"

"There is." She looked down, playing with her wine glass. "I didn't return alone, Henri."

"I see." He leaned back in his chair, watching her. "What's his name?"

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. "What does it matter? You made it perfectly clear that you wanted to move on."

"I… I guess…" He shook his head in frustration. "Perhaps even I can make a mistake?"

"What's that supposed to mean? That you want me now?"

"I wrote to you."

"I never received any letters. Not even one, Henri."

"I know. I wrote to the store. It was the only address I had for you. My letter was returned with a note that you no longer worked there and that they had no forwarding address for you in Paris."

"That's ridiculous! My brother still works there. He would've sent it to me."

"I suppose whoever dealt with my letter didn't think of that."

"Why are you telling me this now, Henri?"

"Don't you want to know what I wrote?"

"Not particularly. It's in the past, and I've learned to put the past behind me."

"You regret… us?"

She let out a heavy sigh and looked at him. "No I don't. What we had was beautiful… a fairytale… but life is not like that, Henri."

"If you could, would you want the fairytale back?"

"It's not possible, so why dwell on it?"

"Anything is possible, Agnes!" He laughed and took her hand again.

"I told you, I didn't return alone."

"So you did. Have you been lovers for a long time?"

"No, and that's all I'm prepared to tell you. It's none of your business anyway."

"Agnes!" He was shocked by her frankness.

"I'm sorry, Henri, but I'm not comfortable discussing my private life with you. Not yet. I need to know that we can get along as colleagues first. If we can be friends too, that would be lovely, beyond that, I don't really…"

"Agnes, please…" He caressed her hand. "I've always wanted the best for you, please believe that. I want us to be friends. Please?"

"All right. Friends."

He smiled at her and she returned it.

~ O ~

Weeks went by and the uneasiness they had initially felt around each other, slowly disappeared. Soon they were laughing and joking with each other as they once had in the past. In reality, they did not see all that much of each other at work. His new office was upstairs, down the hall from Mr. Selfridge. She reported to the both of them and often went directly to Mr. Selfridge to discuss ideas. Usually ideas were hatched during the weekly management meetings. Henri allowed her free reigns with the windows, as long as sales stayed the same and Mr. Selfridge was happy. His visits to the design studio were purely selfish, to get a chance to spend time with her, watching her work.

"You've become even better than I once was," he told her one morning as he flipped through a stack of her drawings while she was fiddling with the latest project.

"Why thank you, Mr. Leclair." She shot him a teasing grin.

"I'm not beyond admitting that you're an excellent designer, Miss Towler."

"I'm very pleased to hear that."

He sipped his coffee, leaning against her desk, watching her work. "Try the blue one."

She looked up and smiled at him. "I was thinking the same thing." Putting down the red hat she picked up the blue one instead, gently placing it on the mannequin's head.

"Bravo!"

She laughed and turned to him. "Just like old times."

"_Almost_ like old times," he gently corrected her.

"Henri?"

His eyes instantly sought hers at the sound of his name rolling off her lips. "Yes?"

"Would you like to come over and have dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to. Are you sure it's all right? Shouldn't you check first?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's fine. Shall we say seven o' clock?"

"I'll be there."

She quickly jotted down her address and handed it to him. He folded the little slip of paper and tucked it into his waistcoat pocket. They smiled at each other before she turned back to the display as if nothing had happened.

To be continued…


	2. French Lily

**Return to Me**

Part Two of _**Henri**_ _**Leclair's Legacy**_

**Chapter 2 – French Lily**

"Please come in." Agnes smiled widely at Henri as she opened the door for him sharply at seven.

"For you."

"Oh Henri. You shouldn't." Agnes took the bouquet from him and brought it to her face, inhaling the fragrant scents of the flowers. Noticing one flower in particular, she chuckled and looked up at him. "You remembered."

"Of course. Lily of the Valley."

He followed her into the parlor, looking around at the nicely decorated flat.

"Have a seat, Henri. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Ah, Daisy, there you are. Can you please put these in some water?"

"Right away, Miss Towler."

Henri's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the maid. When the girl left, he looked questioningly at Agnes.

"I hired Daisy to take care of my home. She cooks and cleans and other things."

"I suppose the two of you can afford it."

"The two of us?" She frowned in confusion.

"Your man."

"Ah! You misunderstood me, Henri. I'm not living here with a man."

"Not even your brother?"

"My brother is married now."

Henri mentally slapped himself for forgetting that. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right."

Daisy returned with the flowers, placing them on the coffee table. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Miss Towler. Do you want me to…"

Agnes got up and cut the girl off. "I'll see to it myself. Thank you, Daisy."

"Very well, Miss Towler."

"Henri, if you will please excuse me for just a moment."

"Of course."

~ O ~

Henri had poured himself a glass of wine from the decanter on the side table. He was standing by a painting, admiring it, when he heard Agnes return.

"Henri, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Henri turned and almost dropped his glass at the sight of the little girl holding Agnes' hand. He smiled at them, trying to hide his shock.

"This is my daughter, Lily." She looked down at the girl, caressing her hair. "Lily darling, this is Mr. Leclair that I told you about."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lily."

"Bon soir, Monsieur Leclair."

"She speaks French?" Henri exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Of course she does. Lily was born in Paris. She's lived most of her life in France, Henri."

"Don't you like to speak French, Mr. Leclair?"

"Of course I do, ma petite." Henri smiled at the little girl. "It just surprised me that such a pretty little English lady would speak my language so well."

"It's my language too." Lily giggled and looked up at Agnes. "Mummy says that I'm half French, half English."

"Your Papa is French then, Lily?"

"I don't know. I've never met him." Lily frowned. "But since I was born in France I think it makes me French. What do you think, Mr. Leclair?"

Agnes tugged at her hand. "Come, let's have a seat."

The three sat down on the sofa. Henri wanted to ask so many questions, but it was impossible with the girl present. He studied her long brown hair and dark eyes, noticing that she had Agnes' mouth and high cheek bones. Lily was a very pretty little girl.

"How old are you, Lily?"

"Four." She smiled at him and proudly held up four fingers. "I had a party just before we left Paris, with cake… et beaucoup de cadeaux!"

Henri's eyes went to Agnes. She offered no explanation.

"I missed your birthday then. Quel domage. "

Lily covered her mouth as she giggled at Henri's exaggerated look of despair at the discovery. "You're funny, Mr. Leclair."

"Thank you."

"Mummy says that you've been friends since before I was born. That you taught her everything she knows."

Henri coughed as he almost choked on his wine. Not daring to look at Agnes, he cleared his throat.

"Your mother was my apprentice in a way, at Selfridge's."

"I haven't seen it yet, but it sounds marvelous!"

"Oh? I would've expected a young lady like you to be more interested in a store such as Hamleys."

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Mummy took me there to get me a dolly for my birthday."

"Perhaps I will too, if she allows it." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Since I missed your birthday. Perhaps your new dolly needs un cadeau too?"

"Can I, Mummy?"

"We'll see, darling. Right now I think it's time for bed for you."

"Oh, must I?"

"Yes you do." She picked her up and rubbed her nose against Lily's, making her laugh. "You and I have a full day of fun things planned for tomorrow, remember?"

"Yes!"

"Say goodnight to Mr. Leclair, darling."

She stepped closer to Henri, Lily still in her arms. To both their surprise, the girl hugged Henri and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bon nuit, Mr. Leclair."

"Bon nuit, ma petite."

Agnes smiled at him, mouthing that she would be right back.

~ O ~

Upon hearing Agnes return, Henri extinguished his cigarette and turned to face her.

"She's asleep?"

"Almost." Agnes gestured for him to follow her. "Come, dinner is ready."

He pulled out the chair for her before taking his own seat. Daisy entered with a tray holding several covered dishes.

"I asked Daisy to make it simple. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not." He gestured to the wine. "May I?"

"Please."

He filled their glasses while Daisy transferred the serving dishes onto the table. Whatever it was, it smelled good. He smiled at Agnes and told her so.

"Is there anything else you need, Miss Towler?"

"No thank you, Daisy. That will be all."

"Yes, Miss Towler."

Henri watched her leave the room. Once alone again with Agnes, he raised his glass to her.

"To your return."

"To good friends and family."

"I'll drink to that too."

He held her gaze as they sipped the wine. It was surprisingly good. It must have shown on his face, because she chuckled and shook her head.

"I learned a few things while in Paris, Henri. How to really appreciate wine was one of them."

"I'm very pleased to hear that."

"And the importance of good bread with dinner!"

He laughed with her, nodding in agreement. The laughter made them relax, and they eagerly started to pass dishes and fill their plates.

~ O ~

Henri put his dessert fork down and gently dabbed his napkin to his mouth. Returning it to his lap, he looked up and smiled at Agnes.

"I must say, my first dinner at your place is vastly better than the first time I made dinner for you."

"As I remember it, you had other, delightful skills that I appreciated quite a lot that night."

Henri coughed as he got the wine in the wrong pipe.

"Agnes!"

"It's true, Henri!" She laughed before looking seriously at him for a long moment. "There has been someone, but… well; all I can say is that his shortcomings were noticeable."

"Sacre bleu!" Henri closed his right hand into a tight fist. "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me, Agnes?"

"I suppose I don't."

Their eyes met across the table. It occurred to him in that moment that Lily's eyes did not look anything like Agnes'.

"The eyes…"

"What?"

"Your daughter… she doesn't have your eyes." She nodded in agreement. "But otherwise she looks a lot like you."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Where is he? Her father?"

"Henri, please." She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head.

"Why won't you tell me?"

Agnes got up and started to pace the room. He shot up from his seat and went to her, gently stopping her, stroking her arms.

"It's all right, ma chère. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's not that, Henri." She looked away, her brow furrowed. "It's just so hard."

He gently touched her cheek, making her look at him. When he saw no objection, he leaned in and brushed her cheek in a soft kiss.

"You have my heart, Agnes. Nothing you will tell me will upset me."

"Don't be so sure about that." She touched his shoulder, and then moved to push a lock of his hair away from his forehead.

"Perhaps we should return to the sitting room?"

She nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way back, sitting down on the sofa together. Henri touched her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She looked away, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

"Did you mean that?"

"What's that?"

"That you love me?"

"I do."

She glanced at him before looking away, focusing on the flames in the fireplace.

"How can you say that so easily? You might not like what I have to tell you."

"That she's mine?"

Her head snapped around so quickly he was almost afraid that she had hurt herself.

"What?"

"I just realized it. At first I justified the recognition with that she's your daughter, but the truth is, she's very much a Leclair. She has my sister's eyes."

"Oh God." Agnes hid her face in her hands.

"I don't blame you for not telling me."

"How can you say that?" She glared at him. "Why aren't you furious with me?"

"You obviously did what you thought was best for her, and I can tell that she's a happy and well cared for little girl. You've raised her well, Agnes."

"Thank you. She's my light, my everything. Sometimes I worry that I love her too much."

"I don't think that's possible, ma chère."

"I didn't understand what was going on at first." She looked down at her hands, taking a deep breath. "Once I figured it out, you were already gone. I knew that if I left London, no one needed to know what had happened. I lied to them in France, saying that my husband was in America; explaining my move with that he wished for our child to be born in France." She made a face and looked away. "I told them that I preferred to use my maiden name at work, since it was how I was known in London. They were all too eager to agree, preferring to have a Mademoiselle Towler on staff instead of a Madame something else."

"It must have been hard for you."

"At first I was terrified. I was alone in a foreign country with a baby on the way."

"I assume Selfridge gave you a glowing recommendation."

"He did, after he yelled at me for leaving him so soon after you left."

"I'm sorry." He made a face, still remembering Harry's anger, when he gave notice.

"He apologized the next day and gave me a lovely letter of recommendation. It allowed me to get a position at Printemps."

"That's wonderful!"

"It was absolutely amazing!" Agnes grinned at him, and he could see the excitement in her eyes. "I learned so much there. I was promoted only two months after I started. It was a godsend really. The extra pay allowed me to hire a young woman to look after the baby."

"Did they keep you?"

"They did. I was only gone for two weeks after she was born."

"Doing windows at Printemps while pregnant could not have been easy."

"It was a challenge for sure! I was waddling around like a whale at the end."

He grinned at her and took her hand, stroking her fingers.

"I can't ever imagine you looking like that. And even so, I'm sure you were the most stunning whale ever."

"You charmer."

"I'm trying to make my daughter's mother like me again."

"Is that so? Well, I think she already likes you."

"But?"

"I'm worried about telling Lily."

"Of course you know her much better than I do, but Agnes, I think it would be easier for her if you just told her."

"Why?"

"Meeting Lily tonight was wonderful. She's a very sweet little girl." He chuckled and his eyes twinkled. "Surprisingly, she seems to like me too."

"She does like you. A lot actually." Agnes chuckled and smirked at him. "I think you charmed her too tonight. You were all she could talk about when I tucked her in."

"If I keep seeing her, I rather not lie to her, Agnes. I think we both owe her that much."

"Perhaps you're right. I'm still not sure."

"Just tell her, Agnes. She's only four. Children usually adjust much easier than adults."

"That's just it. She is only four years old. Barely more than a baby."

"Chérie." He whispered the endearment softly as he took her face in his hands. "She's not a baby. She's a brilliant, beautiful little girl, who I more than anything want to get to know."

"All right. I'll try and tell her tomorrow. We're spending the day together so it should give me plenty of opportunities to speak to her."

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes narrowed at the grin on his face. He tugged her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll have breakfast in bed."

"Can I come too?"

"Henri!"

"Non? Perhaps the next day?"

"You're impossible."

"Fine, crush all my hopes." He sighed dramatically and she elbowed him playfully. "Then what?"

"I promised her a pony ride after church. And tea in a tea shop like a grownup. She's never done that before. In Paris we visited cafés now and then, but it's not the same as how it's done here."

"Perhaps I can join you for tea?"

"You want to?" He nodded. "We'd love to have you."

"It's settled then. We will treat our petite Lily to tea like a proper lady."

"I'll try to tell her before, but please don't be upset if I haven't. The moment must be right."

"Of course. Don't worry. You'll find the right moment."

She gazed up at him and caressed his cheek. Leaning in she kissed him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as he wrapped both arms around her.

"Thank you, Henri."

He tucked her head under his chin, just holding her.

To be continued…


	3. Sunday in the Park

**Return to Me**

Part Two of _**Henri**_ _**Leclair's Legacy**_

**Chapter 3 – Sunday in the Park**

"Mummy! Look at me."

Agnes waved at her daughter who was currently sitting on a small black pony, grinning from ear to ear. Lily's dark locks bounced as the little horse ran faster and the girl gripped the saddle tighter. Agnes' hand flew to her chest, worrying for a moment, but as the girl adjusted to the faster pace, she started to smile again. Soon the young man let go of Lily, only holding on to the rope attached to the bridle. He said something to Lily that Agnes could not hear. The girl bit her lip and rose up in the stirrups. Agnes' eyes widened again, but when the girl sat down a second later she exhaled in relief. It only took her a moment to realize that her daughter was trying to move with the pony's gait. Up and down, up and down, as the horse trotted on in the circle with the other ponies and children.

"Which one's yours?"

Agnes jumped at the surprise question. A man was standing next to her. He smiled and dipped his hat at her before gesturing to the group of children and horses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. That's my boy, the second one, on the gray horse," he continued.

Agnes smiled at the endearing sight of the little boy who looked slightly wild-eyed as he bounced on the horse.

"My daughter is on the black pony."

He chuckled and nodded. "She seems to be a natural. Am I correct in assuming that she has done this before?"

"Actually no. This is the first time."

"Then I'm impressed." He grinned and extended his hand. "Adam McDonnell."

"Agnes Towler."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Towler." Agnes chose not to correct him. "Oh, I think they're done."

"I believe you're right."

"Your little girl is very lucky to have you." He sighed and smiled sadly. "My wife passed away about a year ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"Mummy!" Lily came running towards her, grinning widely. "That was so much fun. Can I go again? Please?"

Agnes caressed her cheek and shook her head. "We'll be late for tea."

"Oh." The girl's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Towler. Perhaps we'll meet again?" He handed her his calling card.

Lily tugged at her mother's skirt. "Who's he?" she whispered.

"This is Mr. McDonnell, Lily." She smiled at him. "My daughter, Lily Towler."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lily." He nudged his son forward, a steady hand on the little boy's shoulder. "This is my son, Christopher."

"Hello." Lily smiled at them.

"Hello." Christopher looked up at Agnes and then at Lily.

"Wasn't it fun? I wish I had my own pony!" Lily laughed and bounced excitedly.

"I guess." Christopher shrugged. "I like the other animals better."

"What other animals?" Lily frowned in confusion.

Christopher pointed over to a small fenced in area behind her. "Over there. They have bunnies and baby goats, and little yellow chickens."

"They do?" The girl's eyes widened in surprise and excitement. "Do they let you pet them?"

"Of course they do!" He giggled and bobbed his head.

Lily gazed up at Agnes. "Please mummy, can we have a look?"

"I suppose a few minutes won't hurt."

The two children took off running towards the enclosure. Agnes sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So much for acting like a little lady."

"She's a beautiful little girl, and very polite. I say she's a little lady with a lot of life and excitement in her."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"I'm raising a son on my own, so trust me, Mrs. Towler, I know how much energy a four or five year old has. Christopher will be five in June."

"Lily is four."

They caught up with the children who were now leaning over the pen, petting a little goat. Lilly giggled as he nipped at her skirt.

"You can't eat my dress, silly."

"May we go inside, Papa?"

Adam picked up his son and put him down on the other side of the fence. Lily looked up at him with eager eyes.

"Will you please help me too, Mr. McDonnell?"

"If it's all right with your mother?"

"Mummy?"

"Of course, darling."

Lily smiled as Adam picked her up and gently put her down inside the petting zoo.

"I just hope that she won't be a complete disaster after this."

"As long as the goat doesn't eat her dress," he teased.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are they yours?"

"Oh, of course." Adam quickly pulled out his wallet and paid the man.

"You didn't have to do that." Agnes smiled at him as she leaned closer.

"It's my pleasure. To tell you the truth, Mrs. Towler, Christopher is a little shy. I was very surprised to see him open up so quickly to your daughter."

"She's quite the opposite," Agnes said with a chuckle. "Lily can get perfect strangers to tell her all their secrets within minutes of meeting."

"She's very charming." He glanced over at the children who were busy petting a bunny. Lily had the animal on her lap, chatting and giggling. Christopher was kneeling next to her, stroking the bunny as he listened to the girl. "I'm so happy every time I see Christopher playing with another child. He still refuses to see any of his old friends that he used to visit with his mother."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Would it be too forward of me to ask you and Lily to come over for a visit sometime?"

"Mr. McDonnell…"

"Please, Mrs. Towler, I'm not trying to be inappropriate. I only wish for my son to spend some time with your daughter."

He looked so worried that she smiled reassuringly at him. "Perhaps we can meet in the park sometime? We just recently returned to London and Lily doesn't really know any children here yet, except for her cousins, but they are a lot younger than her."

"Yes, yes, that would be quite acceptable." He grinned at her and nodded quickly.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. McDonnell, but we need to leave. Lily and I have a prior engagement."

"Of course."

"Lily, darling, time to go."

Lily released the bunny and the animal happily scampered off. The two children laughed and jumped up and down in excitement watching him go. Noticing her mother waving her over, Lily skipped towards the fence. Adam quickly picked her up before lifting his son out of the petting zoo.

"Mr. McDonnell paid for you, darling. Make sure you thank him."

Lily looked up at Adam, smiling widely. "Thank you, Mr. McDonnell. It was lovely. The bunnies are so funny."

"And the baby chickens are really soft," Christopher piped in.

"You're welcome, Miss Lily. I'm glad that you had a good time."

"It was wonderful!" Lily held up her arms to Adam and he picked her up. She quickly kissed him on the cheeks. "Merci."

Adam's eyebrows shot up and he looked at Agnes for an explanation.

"Lily was born in Paris. We lived there up until about two months ago."

"I see." He smiled at Lily and put her down again. "Well, Miss Lily, I'm afraid that my French is a bit rusty."

"That's all right." She giggled and bounced a little up and down. Finally she turned to Christopher and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for showing me the bunnies."

"Eh… you're welcome, Lily."

Adam chuckled at his son's slight embarrassment at being kissed by a girl.

"Well, until next time then."

"It's been a pleasure. Mrs. Towler, Miss Lily." Adam tipped his hat at them in goodbye.

~ O ~

Agnes held Lily's hand in a tight grip as they approached the tea shop where they were meeting Henri. There had been no time to tell the girl anything more than that they were meeting Mr. Leclair.

"Are we there, mummy?"

"Almost, darling."

Spotting the tea shop up ahead, Agnes stopped and crouched down by Lily. She straightened the girl's hat and brushed off some fur from her coat. Finally pleased, she held out her hand to her again.

As she pushed the door open, Agnes looked around for Henri. He spotted them first and rose up from his seat. Lily squealed at the sight of him and let go of Agnes' hand.

"Mr. Leclair!"

She ran to him and threw herself against him, certain in that way only young children are, that he would catch her. He did and picked her up. Agnes smiled as they greeted each other by kissing each other on the cheeks.

"Miss Towler." Henri smiled at her.

"Henri. Perhaps you would call me Agnes? We are after all old friends."

"Of course."

Lily squirmed in his arms and he put her down. Agnes quickly grabbed her arm as the girl moved to take a seat.

"Not so fast, young lady. You need to wash up first."

"Sorry, mummy." Lily grinned and bit her lip. Looking up at Henri she offered an explanation. "I played with bunnies and baby chickens in the park."

"You did?" She nodded eagerly. "I want to hear all about it, but first you better do as your mother said."

~ O ~

It did not take Henri long to figure out why Agnes had not told Lily about him. The little girl had been chatting almost nonstop about ponies and bunnies, and the excitement of the day. When she mentioned Adam McDonnell, Henri looked questioning at Agnes.

"We just met Mr. McDonnell and his son Christopher at the park today."

"Christopher is nice, for a boy that is," Lily said nonchalantly as she reached for her tea cup with both hands.

Agnes chuckled and quickly reached to steady her daughter's cup.

"Boys can be nice."

"Boys in France like to play with worms and frogs," Lily pointed out with a frown.

Henri chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps they are looking for the right frog to kiss to turn it into a princess?"

"_Girls_ kiss frogs that turn into princes, silly. Not boys." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Henri laughed and fondly pinched her cheek. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Henri?" Agnes worried her lip a little, a bad habit of the past that she seemed to be unable to break. "Perhaps you'd like to walk us home?"

"I'd be honored to."

_To be continued…_


	4. Telling Lily

**Return to Me**

Part Two of the _**Henri**_ _**Leclair's Legacy**_

**Chapter 4 – Telling Lily**

The little trio made it back safely, though Henri had to carry Lily the last couple of blocks. The girl happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her securely.

"Would you like to come up for a little while?"

Noticing Agnes glance at Lily he understood what she meant.

"Of course."

Daisy let them in, taking their coats. Agnes gently ushered Lily into the parlor. Henri followed slowly behind them.

"Please, have a seat, Henri."

Lily smiled at him and patted the sofa next to her. "Sit here, next to me."

He chuckled and nodded, taking the offered seat.

"Lily, darling, there's something that I'd like to tell you," Agnes said a little hesitantly as she sat down, pulling the girl onto her lap.

"Oh?" She looked at her mother, then at Henri. "We're not going away again, are we?"

"No, sweetheart, nothing like that. In fact I hope that you will think it wonderful news."

Agnes took Lily's little hand, stroking her tiny fingers. She suddenly for the first time in her life felt at a loss for words when speaking to her daughter.

"Perhaps I can help?"

She looked up at him. Henri smiled warmly at her. Agnes nodded and Henri touched Lily's chin to make her look at him.

"Lily, ma'tite, I want to tell you a story, a true story."

Lily giggled and he raised his eyebrows at her. "Marie-Claire used to call me that."

"Marie-Claire?"

"Her nanny in Paris," Agnes clarified.

"Ah, of course." Looking at Lily he started to tell her about how he had worked with her mother a long time ago.

"But you moved away," Lily said confused. "Mummy said so."

"Yes, I did. I went to America, but before that, I came to France, to see my family."

"Did you see mummy in France too?"

Henri looked at Agnes, holding her gaze as he answered the girl. "I did." Agnes' eyes widened at the lie. His steady gaze prevented her from interrupting. "I asked her to marry me, once I returned from America."

"You did?" Lily's eyes were huge as saucers at this information. She quickly turned to Agnes. "Did you say yes, mummy?"

"I said that he should ask me again, once he returned from America."

"I see." Lily frowned, clearly confused.

"What I didn't know, ma petite, was that when I left Paris, you were in your mummy's tummy."

Lily grinned and nodded. "That's why you didn't know about me until now."

He chuckled and nodded. "Something like that." He stroked her soft cheek. "I had promised your mother to see her, once I returned from America."

"To ask her to marry you!" Lily said and laughed.

"Yes, but not only that. We've been very good friends for a long time. If nothing else, I wanted us to remain friends."

Lily chewed on her lip, clearly trying to process the story and to understand what Henri was trying to tell her.

"Did you know my Papa?"

Henri nodded. "That's what we wanted to speak to you about today, ma petite."

"Lily, darling," Agnes said softly, stroking the girl's hair. "Henri is your father."

Lily gaped and stared at him, then at her mother, then back at Henri again. As she looked him in the eyes her lower lip started to tremble.

"But…"

"What is it, ma petite?"

"You didn't recognize me," she whispered.

"Oh, darling," Agnes pulled Lily closer, kissing her cheek. "He didn't know about you. I decided not to tell him. I wasn't sure if and when Henri would return. I thought it was better for you if you didn't know about him until he was back here… when you could meet him."

Lily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked up at Henri as if gauging his interest in her.

"You're really my Papa?"

"I really am, ma petite."

"And you do want me?"

"Of course I do, Lily." Henri touched her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I wish that I had known sooner, but I respect your mother's decision. She chose not to tell us because she was protecting you. I will never criticize her for trying to protect you."

"Thank you." Agnes held out her hand to him and he immediately took it. "For understanding and for wanting to be here now."

"Are you and mummy getting married?"

Henri chuckled and looked at Agnes. "I suppose that I should _ask_ her first, before answering your question."

"Mummy?"

"I think I should do it a little more romantically," Henri whispered to Lily, as if sharing a secret. "Dinner, and flowers and a stroll in the moonlight. Something like that. What do you think?"

Lily giggled and nodded. "And you must have a ring," she whispered back, and then clapped her hands over her mouth, glancing up at Agnes.

Agnes just laughed, hugging Lily tightly. "Are you all right with all of this, sweetheart? I know it was a big surprise."

"I think you picked a good Papa," Lily said with a firm nod. "He's handsome and nice."

"I told you, you'd charmed her," Agnes muttered.

"Well, I _am_ handsome and nice," he drawled.

"Just not modest."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Papa?" Lily tried out the unfamiliar word in a soft whisper.

Henri froze, unprepared for the warm feeling spreading inside at hearing his daughter addressing him as her father.

"Yes, ma petite?"

"I'm glad that you came back."

Easing off Agnes' lap, Lily put her arms around Henri's neck, kissing his cheek. He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. Noticing the tears in Agnes' eyes he held out his hand to her and she let him pull her close. With both of them in his arms he looked at Lily.

"I love you, ma petite."

"And mummy?"

Henri smiled at Agnes. "I have never stopped loving her."

Pulling Agnes closer, he kissed her very softly. Lily giggled and covered her mouth with both hands. Henri tugged her closer, grinning at her.

~ O ~

An extremely tired, but excited Lily was handed over to Daisy to take a much needed bath before bed. Finally alone, Henri stepped closer to Agnes. She walked into his open arms without hesitation.

"I hope you forgive my little white lies," he whispered against her hair.

"You did it perfectly, Henri. The only thing that wasn't true was the part about us meeting again in Paris, and you asking me to marry you."

"I did go to France before leaving for America," he pointed out.

"But you left before I arrived."

"Minor detail."

"I suppose. You know that she's going to tell that story as if it was a fairytale, don't you?"

He chuckled and nodded. "She has quite the imagination."

"I wonder who she gets that from?" Agnes drawled.

"From both her creative parents I'd say."

Henri sat down on the sofa again, pulling Agnes onto his lap. She smiled and cupped his face before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss deepened and he held her tighter.

"God, Henri." Agnes gasped against his lips, feeling a shiver go through her body.

"You want this, Agnes."

She nodded. "I do, but I think that we should wait."

"Wait?"

"Until things are more settled."

He chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Are you telling me that we're going to have a proper wedding night?"

Agnes laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "I think that ship has sailed." He stroked her cheek, pulling her down for another kiss. "Perhaps we don't have to wait quite that long."

"In the meantime…" He cleared his throat and looked at her very seriously. "Agnes Towler, may I have the honor of properly courting you?"

"Why yes, Mr. Leclair, of course you may. In fact, I'd be delighted to have you courting me."

They looked at each other for a long moment before simultaneously bursting out laughing.

"Then perhaps I may escort you home after work tomorrow, Miss Towler?"

"I would like that very much."

_To be Continued_…


	5. Trouble in Europe

*** * * Rating Change** - - - this chapter is rated** Mature/Explicit** in parts** * * ***

...

..

**Return to Me**

Part Two of _**Henri**_ _**Leclair's Legacy**_

**Chapter 5 – Trouble in Europe**

**June 29, 1914**

(Historical Date:_ June 28, 1914 – Archduke Frantz Ferdinand Assassinated in Sarajevo)_

Henri grabbed a morning paper from the young newsie outside Selfridge's, handing the boy a coin in return. He skimmed the headlines as he absentmindedly entered the store, heading directly for the elevators. Around him the staff was buzzing more than usual, now and then a word or a name filtered through. _Archduke. Austria. Assassinated. War_.

Once inside his office Henri dropped the paper on his desk. He smiled at Harry's secretary, Miss Blenkinsop, as she knocked on his door, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Thank you, that's exactly what I needed, Miss Blenkinsop."

"I thought as much, Mr. Leclair. It's frightful, absolutely horrendous what's happened."

He nodded, sipping his coffee, humming in delight at the strong brew. "I cannot argue that."

"Do you think there will be a war?"

"Henri!"

Harry Selfridge's voice sounded loudly in the hallway sending the woman back to her desk before Henri could answer. He stepped closer to the door.

"Yes?"

"Meeting room, now."

Henri nodded and headed down the hall while trying to finish his coffee, knowing that he would need any help staying sharp.

"Have you read the papers this morning?"

Selfridge's question was met with mumbled confirmations and nods.

"As I'm sure you've all realized; it's going to affect business."

"It's worse than that, Harry. This means war."

Harry stopped and looked at Henri, then nodded slowly. "I think you might be right."

"We will lose some staff."

"Quite right, Mr. Grove." Harry grinned and jumped up. "We will give them a grand send off. Show our patriotism by supporting your young men."

"Perhaps we should consider some patriotic accessories?"

"Excellent idea Miss Mardle! Please look into it right away."

"What about our overseas suppliers, Mr. Selfridge?"

Harry turned to his quiet head of finance. Mr. Crab stared back, serious as always.

"Let's make sure that we get everything in the pipeline shipped right away, beyond that, I think we should reconsider."

"How so, Mr. Selfridge?"

"If this country will find itself at war before the year is over, many of our customers will undoubtedly change their buying habits. I'm not suggesting that we become a bargain store, far from it, but we need some more frugal items. Things that women in particular will feel comfortable purchasing without feeling any guilt."

The initial trepidation around the table had changed into one of almost excitement. Selfridge's would do its part in the war effort, and they were going to lead it. The men exchanged glances of relief. Most of them were too old to be called upon to fight. It troubled them not to be able to do their duty for King and Country. Harry Selfridge had this morning given them a purpose, a way to contribute, and they felt proud and excited about it. The only one not taking part in the buzzing exchange of ideas; was Henri Leclair. He knew that the war would come to France first, and he worried for his home country and its citizens. As it was, it was only a matter of time before he would be called back home. He was a French aristocrat, and he would be needed. As far back as his family could trace its roots, a Leclair had fought for France. He would be no different.

~ O ~

"Agnes?"

"Hmm?"

The two were sitting close together on the sofa in Henri's parlor. It was getting late and he knew he really should walk her home.

"I know this is not the scenario that either of us expected, but ma chère…" He turned and took her hands. "Agnes Towler, will you marry me?"

"Henri!" Agnes stared at him.

"It can't come as a surprise." He smiled gently at her.

"No, of course not." She looked away and sighed. "It's just that…" She shook her head. "It's too hard a choice, Henri."

"To have to give up your job in order to marry me?"

She nodded and looked sadly at him. "I love you, Henri. I really do."

"Forget about the job for a moment. Think only about us, and about Lily. What would your answer be?"

"I don't have to think about that, Henri. You know that."

"Then tell me, chérie." He smiled and tugged at her hands.

"Yes."

Henri laughed and pulled her close, kissing her smiling mouth. "We will wait with the wedding until you're certain. Perhaps something will change before then."

Agnes nodded, uncertain what to say. When he raised her left hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her fingers, she smiled.

"You're lovely, Henri."

"I have something for you. You can decided if you want to wear it, or not."

Agnes tilted her head, watching him pull out a small ring box from his pocket. Her eyes widened when he showed her the ring.

"Oh my God! Henri, that's beautiful."

"It has been in my family for a very long time. In fact, it was a gift from the queen of France."

"Really?" Agnes' eyes widened in surprise.

"Claudine Leclair, Comtesse du Longueville, was a lady in waiting to Marie Antoinette."

"Dear God! Henri, are you saying that this ring once belonged to Marie Antoinette?"

He nodded. Agnes swallowed nervously as she touched the beautiful gem. "I don't know if I dare wearing it. What if I would lose it?"

"I'm sure it will sit quite securely on your finger. Do you really like it? If not, I'll get you something else, perhaps a more modern look."

"No, it's stunning, Henri. I love it."

"Then will you wear it? If only for tonight."

She nodded and he gently pried the ring out of its secure place in the box before slipping it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She eyed him a little suspiciously and he chuckled in response.

"I had it altered for you, ma chère."

"Cheeky Frenchman."

Henri burst out laughing, pulling her close. "I intend on surprising you as often as I can, Agnes. In a good way of course."

"I look forward to it."

"I have something for Lily too."

"You do? It's not really necessary, you know."

"I know, but I saw it next to the ring in the case and I remembered my mother telling me how she had received it as a gift when she was a little girl." He pulled out another little box from his pocket. "Open it."

Agnes gently flipped the box open and sighed at the pretty gold necklace inside. A small heart was surrounded by two roses, the rosebuds marked by pink gemstones. In the middle a pale aquamarine adorned the heart itself.

"She will love it, Henri."

She closed the box and handed it back to him. "Why don't you give it to her tomorrow night when you come for dinner?"

"You won't mind?"

"Of course not. We need to tell her about this anyway." Agnes held up her hand, the engagement ring reflecting the candle light as she wiggled her fingers.

Henri nodded and took her hand, kissing the ring. Agnes inched closer, stroking his cheek. He looked up, meeting her eyes. She smiled and leaned in until their lips met. His mouth pressed firmly against hers, he pulled her onto his lap. Agnes ran her fingers through his hair, sighing against his lips, then letting out a tiny whimper as his tongue touched hers.

"Oh Henri."

"Stay with me, Agnes."

She pulled back and met his gaze again, instantly noticing the fire that burned in him. Gently cupping his face she kissed him soundly, nipping at his lower lip, flicking her tongue against the upper one. Henri groaned and tightened his grip on her.

"What?"

Henri frowned when Agnes pulled away and got up. Smiling, she held out her hand to him. He grinned and took it, leading her to the bedroom.

~ O ~

In the short time they had been lovers, Agnes had overcome her initial shyness and modesty. She had in fact embraced the whole concept of making love, and in turn became a sensual lover. It was not a huge surprise to Henri that she now sat proudly in the middle of the bed, gazing down at him while stroking his leg. They were both naked, but neither felt the least discomfort by it.

"You're still the handsomest man I've ever met, Henri."

He chuckled and took her hand, tugging gently. "And you're stunning, ma chère. Come."

She shook her head. "You once made love to me, showing me that it was a magical thing. Let me make love to you tonight."

"But…"

She hovered over him, touching his lips. He smiled and nodded. She grinned and kissed him, but pulled back before he could roll her over.

Agnes placed soft kisses all over his chest, humming when he stroked her hair. Sitting up, she ran her hands over his body, familiarizing herself with him again. He smiled and sighed. When she finally closed her fingers around his arousal, he groaned with pleasure.

"Mon Dieu, Agnes."

"You never gave me any indication that you were _generously endowed_, Henri," she teased. "This is very impressive."

He laughed at her words. "I didn't want to frighten you, chérie. You were so young, so innocent."

Agnes bent her head and ran her tongue over him, then closed her lips around the head as she moved over him. Henri gasped and moaned in tune with her strokes. Reaching for her he squeezed her hip. Tugging gently at her leg, he made her move close enough for him to touch her. He let out another moan as her lips tightened around him when he stroked her slick folds.

"You feel wonderful."

Agnes whimpered softly and pushed against his hand, still moving over his hardness. He groaned when she pulled away, and he opened his eyes. She smiled at him as she moved to straddle him. His eyes were almost black with passion as he steadied her hips, watching her lower herself, taking him inside.

"Oh!" Agnes shivered as he filled her.

Henri's grip tightened on her hip and he forced himself not to buck up. She was sliding down so torturously slowly. Still, he did not want to change the pace, eager to follow her this time. When he finally felt her soft folds press against him he let out a deep groan.

"Incredible."

Agnes grinned and stroked his stomach, then dipped forward a little, allowing him to slip out. They both moaned at the feeling. Moving over him, she slowly made love to him. It was almost painful in its intensity. Henri stroked her breasts, thumbing her nipples, knowing how much she liked it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when she reached down and touched herself. She had never done that before and he found it incredibly erotic to watch. His body bucked up in response and she gasped and laughed.

"You like this?"

He could only nod. She parted her folds, giving him a clearer view, and kept stroking her fingers over herself. He watched, entranced by her. A moment later she started to move faster, gasping and whimpering louder. He placed his hand over hers, pressing her fingers firmly against her. Agnes cried out and tightened around him as she crested. Henri groaned and grabbed her hips, pushing up, aiming to join her. He had been close too and it only took a few strokes before he reached his peak. She gasped and shivered as she climaxed again. He pulled her down on his chest, holding her tightly against him.

~ O ~

Agnes had left early the next morning, explaining that she wanted to get home before Lily woke up. Henri cupped her face, kissing her softly before smiling in understanding.

"I will see you tonight."

Agnes kissed him firmly one last time. "Don't forget. Your daughter will not easily forgive you if you do."

"I see." He grinned, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I suppose that I have to face the inquisition sooner or later. At least I'll come in peace, with a gift."

"Oh, Henri."

"Now go, or you'll be late."

"Oh God." Agnes' eyes widened when she realized what time it was. "Thank you."

He smiled and stroked her cheek at her softly spoken thanks. She took his hand, squeezing it before quickly opening the door and stepping outside. Their eyes met one last time in an understanding gaze, each feeling the pain of parting.

~ O ~

"Good morning!"

Lily skipped into Agnes' bedroom, making a beeline for her mother who was sitting by her vanity. Agnes turned and smiled at the girl.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Um hm."

Agnes pulled Lily onto her lap, kissing her cheek. "You smell like roses."

Lily giggled and rubbed her nose against Agnes'. "Daisy put some rosewater in my hair."

"Did she now?"

Lily nodded, still grinning. Agnes reached out to smooth a lock of her daughter's soft hair away from her forehead when Lily spotted the ring. She gasped and stared at it.

"Mummy?"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful! Did Papa give it to you?"

"He did."

"You're getting married!" Lily threw her arms around Agnes' neck, kissing her cheek.

"We are, but not anytime soon, darling."

"Oh." Lily pulled back and frowned. "Why not?"

"It's complicated, little one. Will you trust me that it will happen at the right time?"

"If you promise to tell me before."

Agnes chuckled and nodded. "Promise. Now hurry along so mummy can finish getting dressed."

"I love you, mummy."

Lily kissed Agnes' cheek and then jumped down, skipping to the door and disappearing out of sight.

~ O ~


End file.
